Masterlist: Lesbian
Masterlist of books featuring lesbian characters. Books are organized alphabetically by first letter of the author's last name. A * Sparks: The Epic, Completely True Blue (Almost) Holy Quest of Debbie by S. J. Adams * Crewel by Gennifer Albin * Pretty Peg by Skye Allen * Jimmy and Karen by Philip Andrea * Girls I've Run Away With''by Rhiannon Argo * ''Wolfcry(The Kiesha'ra, #4) by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes B * Valhalla by Ari Bach * Ragnarok ''by Ari Bach * ''Free Your Mind by Ellen Bass * Am I Blue?: Coming Out from the Silence by Marion Daun Bauer * Ishmael and the Hoops of Steel by Michael Gerard Bauer * Wise Young Fool by Sean Beaudoin * Queer: The Ultimate LGBT Guide for Teens by Kathy Belge * Cornered: 14 Stories of Bullying and Defiance by Rhoda Belleza * Gravel Queen by Tea Bendhun * Great by Sara Benincasa * Speaking Out: LGBTQ Youth Stand Up by Steve Berman * Starting from Here ''by Lisa Jenn Bigelow * ''My Invented Life by Lauren Bjorkman * Secrets of Truth and Beauty by Megan Frazer Blakemore * Violet & Claire by Francesca Lia Block * Girl Goddess #9: Nine Stories by Francesca Lia Block * Dare, Truth or Promise by Paula Boock * Morning Rising by Samantha Boyette * A Great and Terrible Beauty (Gemma Doyle, #1) by Libba Bray * Rebel Angels (Gemma Doyle, #2) by Libba Bray * The Sweet Far Thing (Gemma Doyle, #3) by Libba Bray * Beauty Queens by Libba Bray * Team Human by Sarah Rees Brennan * S.P. Likes A.D. by Catherine Brett * Mistik Lake by Martha Brooks * Alma Mater by Rita Mae Brown * Diverse Energies by Tobias S. Buckell * Sugar Rush by Julie Burchill * Sweet by Julie Burchill * Breaking Up is Hard to Do: Stories About Falling Out of Love by Four Incredible Authors by Niki Burnhamm * Beyond Evie by Rebecca Burton C * Between You & Me by Marisa Calin * Unbearable Girl by Julie Camper * Etiquette & Espionage (Finishing School, #1) by Gail Carriger * Curtsies & Conspiracies (Finishing School, #2) by Gail Carriger * Waistcoats & Weaponry (Finishing School, #3) by Gail Carriger * Love & Sex: Ten Stories of Truth edited by Michael Cart * How Beautiful the Ordinary: Twelve Stories of Identity edited by Michael Cart * Me, Him, Them, & It by Caela Carter * My Best Friend, Maybe by Caela Carter * Bitterblue (Graceling Realm, #3) by Kirstin Cashore * Double Play by Sara Cassidy * Passages of Pride by Kurt Chandler * Fat Angie by E.E. Charlton-Trujillo * Falling by Cat Clarke * Love In Revolution by B.R. Collins * Breakfast Served Anytime by Sarah Combs * Always Mackenzie (Girlfriend Fiction, #4) by Kate Constable * Vanished by E.E. Cooper * Tides by Betsy Cornwell * Am I Blue?: Coming Out from the Silence edited by Bruce Coville D * The Miseducation of Cameron Post by Emily M. Danforth * Babyji by Abha Dawesar * The Dark Wife by Sarah Diemer * The Witch Sea by Sarah Diemer * Twixt by Sarah Diemer * Seven by Jennifer Diemer * Project Unicorn Vol. 1 by Sarah Diemer, Jennifer Diemer * Dark Metropolis by Jaclyn Dolamore E * Wildthorn by Jane Eagland * Moon at Nine by Deborah Ellis F * If You Could Be Mine by Sara Farizan * Tell Me Again How a Crush Should Feel by Sara Farizan * Crush by Jane Futcher * Tessa Masterson Will Go to Prom by Emily Franklin G * Annie on My Mind by Nancy Garden * Being Emily by Rachel Gold * Just Girls by Rachel Gold * Silhouette of a Sparrow by Molly Beth Griffin * The Difference Between You and Me by Madeline George * Noble Falling by Sara Gaines * Sister Mischief by Laura Goode * No One Needs to Know by Amanda Grace and Mandy Hubbard *The Flywheel by Erin Gough * State of Grace by Meredith Gale * Gone by Michael Grant H * Everything Changes by Samantha Hale * Revenge of the Homecoming Queen by Stephanie Hale * Twisted Sisters by Stephanie Hale * I Kiss Girls by Gina Harris * Geography Club (Russel Middlebrook #1) by Brent Hartinger * Hey, Dollface by Deborah Hautzig * The Shattering by Karen Healey * When We Wake (When We Wake #1) by Karen Healey * While We Run (When We Wake #2) by Karen Healey * A Love Story Starring My Dead Best Friend by Emily Horner * No One Needs to Know by Amanda Grace and Mandy Hubbard *About a Girl by Joanne Horniman I There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with I. Help us out by adding some! J * Love is the Drug by Alaya Dawn Johnson K * Fallen in Love by Lauren Kate L * Everything Leads to You by Nina Lacour * How They Met, and Other Stories by David Levithan * The Realm of Possibility by David Levithan * The Full Spectrum: A New Generation of Writing About Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Transgender, Questioning, and Other Identities edited by David Levithan and Billy Merrell * Huntress by Malinda Lo * Finding Ashlynn by Zoe Lynne * Freeing Stella by Zoe Lynne M * Dating Sarah Cooper by Siera Maley * Kissing Kate by Lauren Myracle * A+E 4ever by Ilicka Merey * The Fiery Heart (Bloodlines #4) by Richelle Mead * Silver Shadows (Bloodlines #5) by Richelle Mead N There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with N. Help us out by adding some! O * Maxine Wore Black by Nora Olsen * Frenemy of the People by Nora Olsen * Swans and Klons by Nora Olsen * The End by Nora Olsen P * The Seventh Pleiade by Andrew J. Peters * Lies My Girlfriend Told Me by Julie Anne Peters * Keeping You a Secret by Julie Anne Peters * Rage: A Love Story by Julie Anne Peters * Pretend You Love Me by Julie Anne Peters * She Loves You, She Loves You Not by Julie Anne Peters * Define "Normal" by Julie Anne Peters * Far from Xanadu by Julie Anne Peters * All the Devils Here by Astor Penn * Breaking Free by Winter Page * The Little Black Dress by Linda Palund * The Glass Republic (Skyscraper Throne #2) by Tom Pollock Q * Her Name in the Sky by Kelly Quindlen R * Scars by Cheryl Rainfield * Empress of the World by Sara Ryan * Rules for Hearts by Sara Ryan * Scrivener's Moon (Fever Crumb #3) by Philip Reeve * Unspeakable by Abbie Rushton S * Art on Fire by Hilary Sloin * The More I Owe You by Michael Sledge *''Run'' by Tim Sinclair T * Lies We Tell Ourselves by Robin Talley * Dreams of Gods and Monsters (Daughter of Smoke and Bone #3) by Laini Taylor U There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with U. Help us out by adding some! V * The Summer I Wasn't Me by Jessica Verdi W * Bottle Rocket Hearts by Zoe Whittall * Oranges are Not the Only Fruit by Jeanette Winterson * Hard Love by Ellen Wittlinger * Pink by Lili Wilkinson * Girl Walking Backwards by Bett Williams * Afterworlds by Scott Westerfeld X There are no books on the list by authors whose names start with X. Help us out by adding some! Y * Dirty London by Kelley York Z * Kensei by Jeremy ZimmermanCategory:Masterlist